


The Perfect Vacation

by LibbyWeasley



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Marriage Proposal, Post-Canon, Vacation, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:40:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25942999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LibbyWeasley/pseuds/LibbyWeasley
Summary: Daniel gets Daisy to take a few days off work. What he plans is nothing like what she expected.
Relationships: Skye | Daisy Johnson/Daniel Sousa
Comments: 18
Kudos: 137
Collections: AOS AU August 2020





	The Perfect Vacation

**Author's Note:**

  * For [XOLove47](https://archiveofourown.org/users/XOLove47/gifts).



> Written for @aosficnet2 AOS AU August. Prompted by @accio-the-force <3

“That will be all, Agent Johnson.” Mack dismissed her, then looked up again. “And have fun on your vacation, Tremors.”

“I didn’t put in for any time off.” A frown crossed her face. She had an Inhuman she was tracking and had been planning to head out again just as soon as she’d finished the debrief with Mack. 

“Oh, I know,” he said with a small smile. “Sousa did. Requested time for both of you, actually.”

“Great.”

Daisy stood, ready to find Daniel and remind him this wasn’t the 1950s and he didn’t get to make unilateral decisions, when Mack’s voice stopped her. 

“He’s trying to surprise you. And you deserve a break.”

“I know.” She didn’t approve of his methods, but that didn’t mean she didn't understand why he’d done it. They’d been so busy since their time travel adventure that it sometimes felt like there hadn’t been time to take a breath. But he’d been by her side — and in her bed — the whole time. 

And they’d fallen in love. It had happened so easily she hadn’t even noticed at first. Now, though, she couldn’t imagine her life without him. And she owed Jemma $20. How had she been the last to know?

* * *

Two days later Daisy stood in a grassy clearing, the bag Daniel had packed for her clutched tightly in her hand. He still hadn’t told her where they were going. She’d asked nicely, cajoled, and even tried to pry it out of him during a particularly intimate moment and he still hadn’t caved. 

God, she loved him.

If she was honest she’d expected something a bit more tropical. But this was nice too. Green. Not too hot. 

“This way.” He gestured towards a path that looked like it led through a garden of some sort. The day was beautiful, the sun casting a warm glow over everything and a breeze that teased at her hair. After months in space it felt divine. Leave it to Daniel to know just what she needed. 

A smile played over her lips as she followed him, inhaling deep breaths of floral-scented air and letting the sun warm her skin. He hesitated once they reached the cover of the garden, trees creating a canopy over their heads while bursts of color lined the gravel path. 

“Daisy.” She looked around in confusion, not sure what to make of his behavior. She may not have actually been on a vacation before, but she was fairly certain this wasn’t how it was supposed to go. 

“Daniel?”

“I have…something to ask you.” Taking her bag from her shoulder, he carefully set it down beside his, before dropping to one knee.

Daisy bit her lip, bringing her hand to her mouth. His expression was so full of love and hope that she didn’t even need him to ask the question to know what her answer would be. There was only one way their story could end. 

“Oh my god, yes!”

“Yes?” He stood up, reaching for her hand. “But I didn’t even ask —“

She kissed him then, smiling as his arms wrapped around her, pulling her closer.

He broke the kiss, stepping back. “You know I was asking you to marry me, right?”

“Yes. I know.”

“Okay. Well that’s good.” His gaze moved over her face. She loved the way he seemed to treasure every bit of her. “Wait...I have a ring.”

Daniel pulled a small box from his pocket and slid a small diamond onto her finger. It fit perfectly. She raised her eyebrows knowing he would see the question there. 

“Simmons. She sent me your ring size, shoe size, and some, ahem, other measurements…”

“I’m going to have to talk to her about boundaries.”

A giggle from her left put Daisy on her guard, dropping into a slight crouch with one arm raised to protect Daniel from whatever the new threat was — until she registered two small figures with blonde hair hiding behind a tree. 

“Is that…” Daisy squinted. “Alya and Charlotte?”

“Charlie!” a little voice called back. 

“Alya and Charlie.” She turned to Daniel. “I thought this was a romantic getaway. But it’s more of a family reunion?”

“I was hoping it could be both, actually. We could get married. Here. With your friends? The team?”

“And _here_ is —“

“Scotland.”

Everything was happening so fast, Daisy didn’t know what to make of it. Which was saying something. But then another familiar voice called to the girls. 

“Alya! Charlie!”

“Jemma?”

Jemma — the woman who had once been the closest Daisy had to a sister — appeared on the path. 

“Oh, Daisy. Daniel. I didn’t know you were here already.” Her eyes dropped to Daisy’s hand, still clasped in Daniel’s and a smile broke over her face. “You have happy news to share?”

“You obviously already know.” Daisy shook her head, but Jemma didn’t even bother to look chagrined. “Does this mean Bobbi and Hunter are here too?”

She nodded towards the two girls. She’d only seen Charlotte Morse-Hunter in pictures, but there was enough of both of her parents in her that there could be no mistaking who she was. 

“Yes, of course. No one wanted to miss this.” Jemma pulled her into a hug, squeezing just a little too tight. “We’re all so happy for you.”

“What if I’d said no.”

“Well...Daniel was pretty sure you wouldn’t.”

“And I was right.”

“Yeah, you were right.”

Marriage. That was big. Huge. But where once that thought might have sent a lance of fear through her, what she felt now, looking at Daniel over Jemma’s shoulder, was happiness and a pleasant fluttering inside her chest.

* * *

Her wedding was beautiful. It was bound to be with Jemma making all the arrangements. Her dress was white and not too froofy, her hair was carefully styled, flowers adorned every surface, and her groom looked extremely fine in a brand new suit. 

But none of that really mattered. What mattered most was that she was marrying the man she loved surrounded by her friends and family.

The quinjet arrived shortly before the ceremony with Kora, Mack, Elena, and May. Bobbi, Hunter, Fitz, and Jemma made up the wedding party, with the girls being the most adorable flower girls she’d ever seen. When Mack walked her down the aisle, strewn with petals from Jemma’s garden, she couldn’t help the tears welling up in her eyes. But there was Daniel. Steady and solid as always, waiting for her. Waiting to begin their life together.

As they danced that night under the stars, she lifted her head from where she’d rested it on his shoulder.

“This is perfect. You were right, I really needed a vacation.”

“I’m hoping you didn’t marry me just because you needed a break from work,” he teased.

“No, of course not. That’s just a bonus.”

“I hope you aren’t too disappointed, but this isn’t the vacation.”

They stopped swaying as a smile ghosted over his lips.

“No?”

“No,” he said firmly. “I’ve planned the perfect honeymoon. And we’re going to spend it completely alone. No friends. No SHIELD. Just you and me.”

“That sounds perfect.” She kissed him gently, no more than a brush of her lips on his. “I love you.”

“Not as much as I love you.”


End file.
